Roxanne Barcelo
|hometown = Quezon City, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Actress |Currently = Walked |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 |Place = 8th |NominationsReceived= 7 |TimesNominated= 1 (Week 4) |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = roxannebarcelo |InstagramUserName = roxannebarcelo |Days = 41}} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1. Biography Born in Fairfax, Virginia, she spent her childhood in the United States. She was only eight years old when she joined and won "Best of the Best", a singing contest in the United States. Her broadcasting talent was again put to the test when she became a member of ESPN Kids. Already a professional child model, she did TV commercials for the Smithsonian Museum's 150th anniversary, 4th of July, GAP and JC Penney. She graduated from the School of the Holy Spirit in Quezon City and from Miriam College, also in Quezon City. Upon arriving in the Philippines when she was 13, she was one of the contestants in GMA's Metropop Search. Aside from that in 1999, Roxie became a mainstay in the GMA's then top-rated youth oriented show, Click, she learned so much in her 2½ years in the show. She also appeared in the television drama series Kahit Kailan and Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga. She was a regular host of on SOP and guest-starred in several GMA shows. Her song "Kung Alam Mo Lang" (If You Only Knew), the Tagalog version of "Because I'm A Girl" (Hangul: 여자 이니까; RR: Yeoja Inikka) by the South Korean female pop trio band Kiss topped the Philippine music charts. She also has an album, Roxie. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1 Post Big Brother * In 2008, she returned to GMA Network, her home channel, whose rival station is ABS-CBN, to do a kiddy program as one of the main hosts; she called in the programme Ate Anne in the show called Batang Bibbo. *In early 2009 she was cast to the most awaited fantasy series starring Marian Rivera in Darna. After Darna, she appeared on First Time, together with Joross Gamboa and Michelle Madrigal who were also a former ABS-CBN member. *In 2010, Roxee returned to hosting a children's show via Art Angel on GMA 7 with original host Tonypet Gaba, replacing the former hosts. *She joined Alodia Gosiengfiao for the July 2013 edition of FHM Philippines. In 2014, she appeared again for Online Babe for FHM (now as FHM #NewCrush and Idols) for June 2014 as well as in the December 2014 issue of FHM. * In 2017, she returned to ABS-CBN, to play an antagonist role in Wildflower, as Natalie Alcantara, the daughter of Senator Pablo Alcantara.http://news.abs-cbn.com/entertainment/02/24/17/roxanne-barcelo-joins-cast-of-wildflower Danita Paner was the first choice to play the role of Natalie. However, Paner refuses to get the role because it requires to cut the hair short. On the final casting, the role was eventually given to Roxanne Barcelo. Trivia * She was the second celebrity housemate to voluntary exit the Big Brother house in Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 1. References Category:Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 1 (PHL Celebrity) Contestants Category:Females Category:Walkers